101 sposobów na podryw
by Akolitka
Summary: James próbuje umówić się z Lily, a ta ma z tego sporo zabawy. Tłumaczenie fika purtyinpink71121.
1. Numery od 1 do 20

**I **

**Numery od 1 do 20**

– Lily kwiatuszku, czy mogę powiedzieć, że wyglądasz dziś cudownie?

– Nie, nie możesz.

– Och, przepraszam. Zostawię to na dzień, w którym będziesz wyglądać okropnie.

– Potter!

-oOo-

– Gratulacje, zostałaś jednogłośnie uznana za najpiękniejszą dziewczynę w domu, a główną nagrodą jest wycieczka do Hogsmeade ze mną!

– Nie, dziękuję. Wolę gotówkę.

-oOo-

– Myślę, że umarłem, bo ty musisz być aniołem.

– Nie umarłeś... Ale jeśli tak bardzo tego chcesz, to z całą pewnością można to jakoś załatwić.

-oOo-

– Hej Lily. Często tu przychodzisz?

– To Pokój Wspólny James, i tak, mieszkam tu.

– Ja też. Przypadek, hmm?

– ... Zjeżdżaj.

-oOo-

– Zamierzam jutro umrzeć, co powiesz na wyjście ze mną do Hogsmeade, by moja ostatnia noc na ziemi była tą najszczęśliwszą?

– Jeśli nie wyniesiesz się stąd w ciągu pięciu sekund to sprawię, że zginiesz tej nocy.

-oOo-

– Czy to było trzęsienie ziemi, czy po prostu wstrząsnąłem twoim światem?

– ... Nie, myślę, że to urok Petera odbił się rykoszetem i to on sprawił, że Pokój Wspólny zadrżał.

-oOo-

– Czy coś wpadło ci do oka? Nie, wydaje mi się, że po prostu do mnie mrugnęłaś.

– Czy masz coś na twarzy? Zaczekaj, to twoja twarz.

-oOo-

– Hej, gdzie byłaś przez całe moje życie?

– Ukrywałam się przed tobą.

-oOo-

– Twoje oczy są tak zdumiewająco zielone jak... um, żabie...

– Urocze.

– Brzmiało to o wiele lepiej w mojej głowie.

– Jestem pewna, że tak było.

-oOo-

– Jeśli byłabyś książką, pisanie byłoby tym co nazywamy drobnym druczkiem.

– ... Potter, kiedy ostatni czasy czytałeś jakąś książkę?

– Hmmm... nie w tym rzecz.

-oOo-

– Mam dziś urodziny! Co powiesz na urodzinowego całusa?

– Potter... dziś są też moje urodziny.

– Naprawdę? Więc co myślisz o tym, bym to jadał ci urodzinowego całusa?

–... Ja żartowałam...

– Cholera.

-oOo-

– Gratulacje, właśnie zostałaś uznana za najpiękniejszą dziewczynę w domu, a główną nagrodą jest randka ze mną.

– Już raz tego użyłeś.

– Nie, nie zrobiłem tego!

– Tak, zrobiłeś.

– Och... nic nie szkodzi.

-oOo-

– Cześć Evans, co jesz?

– Kurczaka.

– Co powiesz na to, żebym cię pokarmił? To byłoby urocze.

– Nie, a co ty powiesz na to, żebym w zamian wbiła ten widelec w twoją rękę?

– To będzie bolało...

– Racja.

-oOo-

– Czy możesz przeliterować pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcaniconiosis?

– Nie.

– Ja też nie, po prostu pomyślałem, że zapytam.

–... Czy to ma być kolejny bajer, który ma pomóc ci mnie poderwać?

– Tak. Syriusz mi go podrzucił.

– Dlaczego nie jestem zaskoczona?

-oOo-

– Jeśli mógłbym dostać gwiazdę za każdym razem, gdy się do mnie uśmiechasz miałbym całe nocne niebo na dłoni.

– Mam nadzieję, że te gwiazdy wybuchną i umrzesz.

-oOo-

– Hej Evans. Ty i ja, dziś wieczorem w Hogsmeade o ósmej.

– Nie, dziękuję, wolałabym zjeść funt smoczego łajna.

– Mam trochę, jeśli chcesz.

– Potter, po co ci funt smoczego łajna?

–... po nic...

-oOo-

– Gdybyś była smarkiem, chciałbym wyciągnąć ciebie jako pierwszy.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że wyciągasz swoje smarki?

– Nie, po prostu chodziło mi o...

– W porządku Potter, nie osądzam... och, czekaj... robię to.

-oOo-

– Byłaś już wcześniej aresztowana? Bo taka uroda musi być niezgodna z prawem.

– Byłeś aresztowany wcześniej? Bo taka brzydota musi być niezgodna z prawem.

-oOo-

– Jeśli stanęłabyś przed lustrem trzymając jedenaście róż, mogłabyś zobaczyć dwanaście najpiękniejszych rzeczy na świecie.

– Jeśli stanąłbyś przed lustrem, stłukło by się na twój widok.

-oOo-

– Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?*

– Désolé, mais je suis deja occupé.**

– ... Co to znaczy?

– Nie powiem.

– Daj spokój Evans!

* * *

* fr. Chciałabyś leżeć ze mną w łóżku?

** fr. Przykro mi, ale to miejsce jest już zajęte.


	2. Numery od 21 do 40

**II **

**Numery od 21 do 40**

– Poszedłbym dla ciebie na koniec świata.

– Pytanie brzmi, czy mógłbyś już tam zostać Potter?

-oOo-

– Jeśli zobaczyłbym cię nago, umarłbym szczęśliwy.

– Tak, ale gdybym to ja zobaczyła cię nago to prawdopodobnie umarłabym ze śmiechu.

-oOo-

– Jeśli mógłbym zmodyfikować alfabet, chciałbym umieścić ciebie i mnie blisko siebie.

– Nie jestem literą, Potter.

– Ja... Chciałbym być blisko ciebie!

– Jestem pewna, że chciałbyś...

-oOo-

– Co powiesz na to, byśmy ty i ja wyszli do Hogsmeade dziś wieczorem?

– Niestety, dziś wieczorem mam zamiar być zajęta waleniem się w głowę wielkim, ciężkim młotem, którym, szczerze mówiąc, wolałabym walnąć ciebie.

-oOo-

– Jeśli byłabyś moją siostrą, kazirodztwo byłoby czymś cudownym.

– ...

-oOo-

– Wierzysz w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, czy mam przejść obok ciebie jeszcze raz?

– Znam cię od pierwszego roku, chyba już na to trochę za późno.

-oOo-

– Co ty na to: może tym razem powiesz coś innego, na przykład tak!

– Tak.

– Naprawdę?

– Nie.

– Jesteś okrutną kobietą.

-oOo-

– Widzisz tam mojego przyjaciela? – Wskazuje na Syriusza, który do niej macha. – Chce wiedzieć, czy uważasz, że jestem słodki.

– Ile zapłaciłeś Syriuszowi za to, żeby do mnie pomachał?

– Pięć galeonów... ale to nie o to chodzi.

-oOo-

– Hej, w ten weekend mamy zapowiedziane wyjście do Hogsmeade, wiesz co to znaczy?

– Masz randkę z Syriuszem?

-oOo-

– Założę się o dziesięć galeonów, że i dzisiaj mnie spławisz. – Uśmiecha się, trzymając garść galeonów.

Zabiera galeony. – Masz rację.

– Hej! Oddaj mi moje pieniądze!

-oOo-

– Odrzucenie i zawód miłosny mogą prowadzić do napięć emocjonalnego dla obu zaangażowanych stron, co z kolei może prowadzić do bólów głowy, wrzodów, raka, a nawet śmierci! Tak więc dla dobra nas obojga, PO PROSTU POWIEDZ TAK!

– Hmm, myślę, że dostałam wrzodów.

-oOo-

– Wow.

– Zaczyna ci już brakować bajer, co Potter?

– Naprawdę trudno mi je wymyślać!

-oOo-

– Masz może plaster? Obtarłem sobie kolano, kiedy padłem przed tobą na kolana.

– Sprytne...

– Mówię serio, masz plaster? Rozciąłem sobie dzisiaj palec pergaminem na zaklęciach.

-oOo-

– Amor dzwonił. Powiedział, że potrzebuje mojego serca z powrotem.

– Dzwonił ktoś z twojego miasta. Chcą swojego idiotę z powrotem.

-oOo-

– Znasz się na karate? Ponieważ twoje ciało jest boskie!

– Jeśli nie odejdziesz, skopię ci tyłek.

-oOo-

– Hej kochanie, jesteś dziś zajęta?

– Nie, ale za piętnaście minut masz mecz quidditcha.

– ... O CHOLERA! ZAPOMNIAŁEM!

-oOo-

– Pamiętasz Crayola Crayons? Moim ulubionym kolorem zawsze był szafirowozielony i nagle zdałem sobie sprawę... że to tylko dlatego, że to kolor twoich oczu.

–... Musisz robić sobie ze mnie jaja...

– Co?

– Szafiry są niebieskie!

– ... Wiedziałem to... naprawdę wiedziałem...

-oOo-

– Mam bubu na wardze, chcesz ją pocałować i sprawić by już nie bolało?

– A skąd masz to bubu?

– Remus zepchnął mnie ze schodów...

-oOo-

– Popatrz, jemioła! Zgaduję, że musisz mnie pocałować!

Spala zaklęciem jemiołę. – Już się tym zajęłam.

-oOo-

– Ała, ząb mnie boli!

– Czy to dlatego, że jestem taka słodka?

– ... Zwymyślałaś mi bez powodu ... tak samo, jak ukradłaś moje serce.

– Wow, niezła poprawa, chciałabym móc powiedzieć, że jestem tym zauroczona.


	3. Numery od 41 do 60

**III **

**Numery od 41 do 60**

– Hej Evans, nie boli cię po tym, jak spadłaś z nieba? Bo wyglądasz jak anioł!

– Hej Potter, wiem, co prawdopodobnie będzie bolało... moje kolano w twoich jajach.

-oOo-

– Widziałem różę dziś rano. Pomyślałem, że to najpiękniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem... to znaczy, dopóki nie zobaczyłem mojej ukochanej Lily.

– Widziałam klamkę dziś rano. Myślałam, że była mądrzejsza od ciebie i teraz widzę, że miałam rację.

-oOo-

Śpiewa. – Did you ever know that you're my hero. You're everything I would like to be. And I can fly higher than an eagle, because you are the wind beneath my wings!*

– Masz tragiczny głos i nie potrafisz śpiewać.

– Wiem...

-oOo-

– Wiele jest ryb w morzu, ale ty jesteś jedyną, jaką chciałbym złapać!

– Myślałam, że jesteś uczulony na ryby?

– No cóż, jestem, ale...

– Więc jeśli mnie złapiesz, to umrzesz?

– Myślę, że tak, ale ...

– W porządku , możesz mnie złapać.

– Naprawdę?

– Nie.

-oOo-

– Byłaś bardzo niegrzeczna, idź do mojego pokoju!

– Dobrze. – Ruszyła do dormitorium dziewczyn.

– N... nie, Lily. Powiedziałem do mojego pokoju! Idziesz w złą stronę! Czekaj!

-oOo-

– Jesteś z Tennessee? Bo rozumiem, że masz tylko dziesiątkę.

– O mój Boże, gdzie ty do cholery dowiedziałeś się o takich rzeczach?

– Syriusz ma o tym książkę...

– Dlaczego nie jestem zaskoczona?

-oOo-

– Gdybym był muchą, usiadłbym na tobie ponieważ byłabyś gównem!

– Czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że schlebiasz mi mówiąc, że wyglądam jak gówno?

– Eee... tak...?

-oOo-

– Przepraszam, wydaje mi się, że coś upuściłem... moją szczękę!

– Myślę, że również coś zgubiłeś... rozum.

-oOo-

– Um, Lily, chyba kończą mi się już pomysły, mogłabyś po prostu gdzieś ze mną wyjść?

Syriusz zatrzymał się. – Na miłość boską człowieku, miej jaja!

– Zgadzam się z Syriuszem, postaraj się, a ja to rozważę.

– Hej! Ale ja mam jaja!

-oOo-

– Byłaś w skautach? Bo z pewnością związałaś moje serce.

– Jestem dziewczyną, więc dlaczego, do jasnej cholery, miałabym być w skautach?

– Moja siostra była...

– Ha ha ha...

-oOo-

– Masz bilet parkingowy?

– Co?

– Ponieważ masz taki łagodny wyraz twarzy.

– Skąd ty w ogóle wiesz czym jest bilet parkingowy?

– Mam swoje sposoby...

-oOo-

– Masz może mapę? Ciągle gubię się w Twoich oczach.

– Właściwie wcześniej Syriusz pożyczył mi Mapę Huncwotów, chcesz ją z powrotem?

– Skąd ty o niej wiesz?

– Mam swoje sposoby...

– To są moje słowa!

-oOo-

– Gdybym dostawał galeona za każdym razem, gdybym zobaczył kogoś tak pięknego jak ty, to miałbym tylko jednego galeona.

– Gdybym dostawała galeona za każdym razem, gdybym zobaczyła kogoś tak głupiego jak ty, to też miałabym tylko jednego galeona.

-oOo-

– Hej Evans, chciałabyś może gdzieś ze mną wyjść?

– Słucham?

– Zapytałem, czy chciałabyś ze mną gdzieś wyjść.

– Mój Boże, przepraszam, znowu nie dosłyszałam. Co chciałeś powiedzieć?

– CHCIAŁABYŚ. MOŻE. GDZIEŚ. ZE. MNĄ. PÓJŚĆ?

– Przepraszam, ale w ogóle cię nie słyszę! To chyba dlatego, że nie rozmawiam z frajerami.

-oOo-

– Hej kochanie, jaki masz znak zodiaku?

– Zakaz wejścia.

-oOo-

– Mogę spać dzisiaj w twoim dormitorium?

– Ty pójdziesz do swojego, a ja do mojego.

– Nie chcę iść do mojego, nie dzisiaj! Peter znowu przechodzi dziś przez jedną z tych swoich „nagich faz"!

– Naprawdę nie muszę o tym wiedzieć!

-oOo-

– Evans! Możesz być pewna, że wyglądasz dzisiaj fantastycznie!

– Hmm, szkoda tylko, że nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego o tobie, Potter.

-oOo-

– Czy to tutaj jest tak gorąco, czy to po prostu ja?

– Nie, bo wtedy i ja bym je poczuła. Ale kiedy odejdziesz będzie ci o wiele chłodniej.

-oOo-

– Gdybym ci powiedział, że wyglądasz jak anioł, to traktowałabyś mnie dzisiaj wieczorem jak diabła?

– Jeśli masz na myśli to, żebym wysłała cię do piekła, to nie ma sprawy!

-oOo-

– Wiem, że mnie pragniesz, Evans!

– Masz rację, pragnę byś odszedł.

-oOo-

– Hej Evans, co myślisz o tym, by przyjść tu i dać mi całusa?

– Potter, nie chciałbym dotknąć cię nawet dwunastometrową tyczką!

* * *

*Bette Midler - _Wind Beneath My Wings_


	4. Numery od 61 do 80

**IV. Numery od 61 do 80**

– Zadzwoń do mnie, jeśli chcesz się ze mną skontaktować!

– Hmm, szkoda tylko, że tak naprawdę nie chcę mieć z tobą żadnego kontaktu...

-oOo-

– Jeśli byłabyś esejem, który mam napisać właśnie zajmowałbym się tobą na tym stoliku.

– Wątpię, ty nigdy sam nie piszesz swoich esejów.

– Tak, ale mimo wszystko, jeśli byłabyś esejem zrobiłbym dla ciebie wyjątek.

– Czuję się zaszczycona...

-oOo-

– Ze wszystkich słodyczy jakie jadłem w całym w moim życiu, ty byłabyś chipsami czekoladowymi.

– Ze wszystkich słodyczy jakie jadłam w całym w moim życiu, ty byłbyś najbardziej irytującym, przypalonym z nich, który po prostu nie odejdzie.

-oOo-

– Najkrótszym słowem jest JA, najsłodszym KOCHAM, ale dla mnie istnieje tylko jedno: wielbić CIĘ.

– Kocham jest też najdłuższym słowem jakie znasz, prawda?

-oOo-

– Róże są czerwone, fiołki są błękitne, jesteś mi droga i kocham cię.

– Pomidory są czerwone, popioły są czarne, zejdź mi z drogi i nigdy nie wracaj.

-oOo-

– Wyszedłem kiedyś w nocy na zewnątrz, kiedy postanowiłem dopasować gwiazdę do każdego powodu, dla którego cię kocham. Szło mi to całkiem nieźle, gdy nagle... zabrakło mi gwiazd.

– Zabrakło ci gwiazd, czy po prostu nie potrafisz liczyć więcej niż do dziesięciu?

– No cóż, chyba obie...

-oOo-

– Wyglądasz jak istota ze snów.

– A nie mógłbyś znowu zasnąć i już nigdy się nie budzić?

-oOo-

– Co musiałbym ci dać za jeden mały pocałunek?

– Chloroform.

– A co to jest?

– Rodzaj cukierków.

– Fajnie!

– Idiota...

-oOo-

– W jaki sposób stałaś się taka piękna?

– Zabrałam ci twój przydział urody.

-oOo-

– Hej, chciałabyś iść do Hogsmeade w ten weekend?

– Przepraszam, ale będę zajęta wywoływaniem u siebie wymiotów.

-oOo-

– Byłbym skłonny się założyć, że na twój widok wielu facetów odwróciłoby głowę.

– Jestem pewna, że na twój wiele żołądków wyrzuciło by z siebie swoją zawartość.

-oOo-

– Myślę, że mógłbym sprawić, że będziesz naprawdę szczęśliwa.

– Dlaczego mi to mówisz?

-oOo-

– Czy twoi rodzice są terrorystami? Ponieważ jesteś bombowa.

– Wtedy, gdybym była tobą, uciekałabym stąd ile sił w nogach, bo wkrótce wybuchnę.

-oOo-

– Bóg musiał być w dobrym humorze wtedy, kiedy po raz pierwszy się spotkaliśmy.

– Tak, ale nie jestem pewna czy się wtedy nie pomylił.

-oOo-

– Gdybym był Elvisem, wyszłabyś gdzieś ze mną?

– Może tak, ale szczęśliwie dla mnie nie jesteś.

-oOo-

– Potter. James Potter.

– Odwal. Odwal się.

-oOo-

– Bolało?

– Co, kiedy spadłam z nieba?

– O mój Boże, to ty naprawdę spadłaś z nieba?

–... Zaskakujesz mnie czasami...

– Czy to przyjemne?

– Pozwolę ci zinterpretować to tak, jak tylko zechcesz...

– TAK! PRAGNIESZ MNIE!

-oOo-

– Hej Evans, chciałabyś kiedyś wyjść ze mną do Hogsmeade?

– Nie wypiłam jeszcze żadnej kawy, więc nie mam wystarczającej ilości energii, żeby znaleźć sprytny sposób, by powiedzieć, że wolałbym uderzyć się w głowę dużym kawałkiem drewna, niż gdzieś z tobą wyjść... prawdę mówiąc ten nie był taki zły...

-oOo-

– Uszczypnij mnie, jesteś taka piękna To musi być sen.

– Z przyjemnością.

– AU! Jezu, Evans to bolało!


	5. Numery od 81 do 101

[b]V.  
Numery od 81 do 101[/b]

— Wiesz, że kiedy jesteś zakochana najtrudniej jest powiedzieć „żegnaj".  
— Żegnaj. Widzisz? To wcale nie było takie trudne!

-oOo-

— Czasami chciałbym, żebyśmy byli przyjaciółmi, więc może zacznij się przyjaźnić ze mną!  
— Czasami chciałabym móc zobaczyć, co do diabła przebiega po twojej głowie, zanim zaczynasz mówić takie rzeczy.

-oOo-

— Mówią, że pocałunki są językiem miłości... co ty na to, żebyśmy ucięli sobie małą rozmowę?  
— Dlaczego zamiast tego nie pójdziesz porozmawiać sobie ze swoim butem?

-oOo-

— Kochaj mnie, albo zostaw w spokoju.  
— Ok.  
— Hej, Lily! Gdzie ty znowu idziesz?

-oOo-

— Kocham tęcze, kocham kwiaty, kocham cię i... hm... cholera nie pamiętam reszty... hmm... wyglądasz gorąco?  
— Gdyby ci się udało, miałbyś teraz u mnie o jeden stopień wyżej niż T. Ale nigdy się tego nie dowiemy.

-oOo-

— Gdybym był tobą , chciałbym mnie pocałować.  
— Gdybyś był mną byłabym brzydka...

-oOo-

— Jeśli wyjdziesz ze mną raz, tylko jeden jedyny raz, to przestanę cię zaczepiać.  
— Kuszące... bardzo kuszące...

-oOo-

— Jestem jak Taco Bell... chciałbym wzbogacić twoją noc!  
— Tak? Więc ja jestem jak McDonald. Zbliżysz się do mnie na odległość pięciu stóp i umrzesz.

-oOo-

— Jeśli byłabyś tabletką to chciałbym cię przedawkować.  
— Jeśli byłbyś tabletką, byłaby duża, śmierdząca i łatwo można by było się nią zadławić.

-oOo-

— Twoje ciało jest jak Kraina Czarów, a ja chcę zostać Alicją.  
— Jakoś nie dziwi mnie to, że chcesz zostać małą dziewczynką.

-oOo-

— Czujesz to? Pachnie jak miłość.  
— Czujesz to? No cóż, ludzie zazwyczaj nie powinni czuć własnego zapachu, ale twój smród jest wyjątkowy.

-oOo-

— Wczoraj próbowałam namalować cię, ale nie byłem w stanie – kolory nie były wystarczająco śliczne.  
— Cieszę się, że ci się nie udało... Nie sądzę, żebym chciała zobaczyć twoje malarskie „zdolności".

-oOo-

— Kochanie, jesteś jak miód w mojej owsiance!  
— ... co?  
— Sam nie wiem...

-oOo-

— Myślę, że jestem gejem... chcesz spróbować mnie naprawić?  
— Jeśli jesteś gejem to z pewnością zmarnowałeś już zbyt wiele czasu w pogoni za mną, ponieważ na wypadek, gdybyś nie zauważył, jestem DZIEWCZYNĄ!

-oOo-

— Moja miłość do Ciebie jest jak biegunka... po prostu nigdy się nie kończy.  
— Fuj! To jest zdecydowanie najgorszy z tych wszystkich bajerów, którymi do tej pory próbowałeś mnie poderwać!  
— Gorszy niż ten o kazirodztwie?  
— Och tak, zapomniałam już o tym.  
— A tamten o boginie?  
— Jezu, ty naprawdę masz chore myśli!

-oOo-

— Nie masz nic przeciwko, żebym posiedział tu z tobą, aż będzie na tyle bezpiecznie bym mógł wrócić do dormitorium?  
— Dlaczego nie mógłbyś tam wrócić?  
— No cóż... pierdnąłem i Syriusz nie pozwala mi wejść z powrotem.

-oOo-

— Mam W z wróżbiarstwa i przepowiadam, że w ciągu dwóch minut zaczniesz mnie obcałowywać.  
— Nie chodzisz nawet na wróżbiarstwo!  
— Mówisz tak, jak gdyby miało to jakieś znaczenie...

-oOo-

— Przyszedłem tu, żeby cię aresztować.  
— Za co Potter?  
— Za włamanie i bezprawne wtargnięcie do mojego serca.  
— Uff, przez chwilę myślałem, że mówisz o... nieważne.  
— Lily, o czym ty... CO?!

-oOo-

— To wszystko może być twoje za jedną naprawdę niską cenę!  
— Nie, dzięki, nie lubię takich tanich rzeczy.

-oOo-

— Ekhm. Chciałbym zakotwiczyć na twojej lagunie, Lassie.*  
— Dlaczego mówisz jak pirat?  
— No cóż, mamy dziś międzynarodowy dzień pirackich gadek...  
— Naprawdę?  
— Nie, to było kilka miesięcy temu, więc pomyślałem, że powinienem to nadrobić teraz.  
— Mhm...

-oOo-

— Um... hej James ?  
— Tak?  
— No cóż, uh... Przypominasz mi ser i ja... um... Lubię ser...  
Chichocze: — Co?  
— Ekhm, przepraszam, że tak to zabrzmiało... miałam na myśli... hmm...  
— Lily, czy ty próbujesz mnie poderwać?  
— NIE! Próbowałam poderwać cię jakąś gadką.  
— Dlaczego?  
— Bo cię lubię, ty idioto! Teraz zgódź się ze mną umówić, albo skopię ci dupę.  
— Lubię ten twój charakterek...  
— James!  
— Tak, tak, tak, oczywiście, że się z tobą umówię! Ale mam tylko jedno pytanie...  
— Tak?  
— Gdzie do cholery usłyszałaś o tej gadce?  
— Och, zamknij się Potter!

* [i]Lassie[/i] – slang. [i]dziecina, kruszynka[/i]


End file.
